Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to presenting assets related to multimedia content and, more particularly, to managing acquisition and viewing controls for multimedia content.
Description of the Related Art
Modern multimedia content distribution networks (MCDN) provide a vast array of multimedia content assets available for purchase across multiple access points. The ease of purchasing multimedia assets may give MCDN users the impression that uncontrolled spending on the MCDN is an inherent risk.